This invention relates generally to apparatus for reproducing an information signal from a record disc on which program information containing a plurality of partitions is recorded together with address information, such as a digital audio disc, and more particularly, is directed to a disc player used with a record disc on which program information containing a plurality of partitions is recorded together with address information indicating addresses provided to the respective program information partitions, which can reproduce an information signal selectively from any desired one of the program information partitions recorded on the record disc.
In a digital audio disc system, a digital audio disc which is a rotatable disc-shaped record medium on which a digital audio signal is recorded as program information is loaded on a disc player so that a reproduced audio signal is obtained from the digital audio signal recorded on the digital audio disc. With such a system a reproduced audio signal of high quality can be obtained easily. The program information recorded on the digital audio disc is usually composed of a plurality of partitions and accompanied with address information indicating addresses provided to the respective program information partitions in sequence of a predetermined order on the digital audio disc, and in reproducing an audio signal from such program information by the disc player, it is possible to obtain a reproduced audio signal selectively from any one of program information partitions recorded on the digital audio disc with use of the address information.